


Wish

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, genie!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've decided on my last wish, Blaine." Vaguely inspired by Aladdin, obviously. Genie!Blaine (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 23:Wish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes that have been made! Thank you in advance.

"Blaine." Kurt says as he gently rubs the lamp in his hands.

Almost immediately, Blaine appears, his outfit impeccable, and the trademark bowtie in place, as always. Before he gets a chance to say anything, Kurt speaks up

"I've decided on my last wish, Blaine." he said, his tone leaving no room for arguements. Blaine remains silent for a moment too long, clearly astounded.

"What?" he utters, still trying to clear his mind.

"I'm ready to make my last wish. And I'm sorry it took so long." Kurt answers patiently.

"Kurt, what?" Blaine says again. It seems that that's the only thing he can say.

"I want to make my third wish, Blaine." he insists, fist tightening around Blaine's lamp.

Blaine maintains his silence, and his brow furrow before his face muscles relax, and he bows in a cordial manner, just like he had done when he had first appeared.

"What will your final wish be, master?" he asks, tone formal.

Kurt is confused, and more than a little hurt. He had told Blaine he needn't be so formal around him, and that they were equal, and that he wasn't his 'Master' . They had become fast friends, and ended up talking until the early hours of the morning on more than one occasion.

It had been relatively easy for Kurt to make his first wish and second wish, but when it came down to the third, and final one, he honestly had no clue for what to wish. He thought about asking for money, or an unlimited amount of designer clothes, but none of these wishes felt... right.

The one he had decided on would hurt him, a kind of hurt that would probably stay with him for the rest of his life, but he had to do this. He had to, regardless of the fist around his heart squeezing mercilessly, or the lump in his throat, large enough to make it hard to breathe.

"Blaine?" he asked, and the tone of his voice must have given away his emotional state, because Blaine's head snapped up, concern evident in those big, hazel eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, and was in front of him in an instant, gently wiping away tears Kurt hadn't realized had fallen. "Why are you crying, what's the matter?" he questioned.

Kurt sniffed and shook his head marginally, his mind made up. He had to go through with this, and then, and only then, would he let himself cry. He had to do this, if not for himself then for Blaine.

"Blaine, you have to know... you're so, _so_ important to me. And I have loved each and every moment with you. We both know I've had trouble picking my last wish, but after I thought about what I wanted, what I _really_ wanted, it all became clear. As a thank you for all of the things you've done for me, and for others. Blaine, I wish you were free."

Blaine veered back as if he had been slapped. Then, he came forward again and grabbed Kurt's forearms, a look of panic in his eyes.

"No, no, Kurt, what did you do?! What did you just do?! Why would you do that?!" he asked frantically.

"I love you." Kurt asnwered simply, rasing his shoulders in an half-shrug.

Kurt was about to say something else, but then the lamp in his hands started twitching and glowing, and it slowly became redder and more heated, so he dropped it with a hiss.

As it fell to the ground, Blaine's body started rising, until his shoes were in Kurt's direct line of sight. Kurt looked on in wonder, and maybe a bit of fear. He looked on, as the man he loved became finally free.

Blaine's eyes were screwed shut, but then, they snapped open, and Blaine let out a gasp like a man who had been drowning for years and had finally reached the surface. He let out a gasp that was desperate as much as it was relieving.

Kurt was still in the exact place he was a minute ago, still observing what was happening, eyes glued on Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine's body falls to the ground. Kurt rushes to him.

Blaine is slowly getting up, bracing himself the best he can until a hand comes out of nowhere and helps him stand. Then, two hands craddle his face gently, as if touching him was going to shatter his bones, and he hears a familiar voice

"Blaine? Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you? Oh, what have I done?" Kurt says, mostly to himself.

Blaine shakes his head to clear it, and then everything comes back to him. He staggers, and in a second two arms-- no, _Kurt's_ arms wrap around his chest, sure and steady.

Kurt leads him to a wall and they both slide down it, ending up pressed closely together He feels like he can breathe again.

"Kurt?" he asks, and turns his head to face him, the man who chose to free him instead of getting his final wish. He can't really think of anything to say, a flurry of questions plagueing his mind.

"Why?" he settles on that, the most important one. _Why, why had Kurt done this, why had he decided, I wanted to stay with him forever._

"Because. Because you've been forced to follow me for the last couple of months, without having anything to do. Because you've done so much good in the world. Or at least my world, anyway. Because you've served under too many bad people, and your powers should be cherished, not used and abused like that. Because you saved my life. And most importantly because I love you Blaine. I know nothing will come of it, don't worry, but I just wish that you remember me in x years and say, 'oh, well, that person certainly was nice.' That's all I want, Blaine.

"Thank you for all the things you've done for me, and all the things you've done for so many other people, and I sincerely doubt anyone has ever thanked you for your services. So, thank you Blaine, and I hope you have a wonderful, wonderful life. Although, I don't really doubt that, given how extraordinary you are." he finshed with a smile and tear tracks down his cheeks.

He let out a wet breath, and made to get up. At the last moment, a calloused hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him down. He fell right beside Blaine again and turned his head to question him, but never got the chance to, as Blaine had sealed their lips together.

He made a surprised noise at the back of his throat, but immediately responded. When the kiss was over, he looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?" he got out.

"I love you, too, you silly little--" whatever he was about to say next was cut off by Kurt enthusiastically kissing him.

He chuckled into it, the noise more or less drowned out, and kissed Kurt back.

"You love me?" Kurt asked breathlessly, looking at him in awe.

"Of course I do, Kurt, how could I possibly not?" he shrugged minutely, as if it were obvious.

They leaned in for yet another kiss, and, in that moment, they both knew that, wherever fate would lead them, everything would be alright because they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135776797210/wish for anyone interested.


End file.
